Plagues of Night
| author = David R. George III | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 19 May 2012 | ISBN = ISBN 145164955X | omnibus= The Khitomer Accords Saga | date = April 2382-August 2383 |altimage = }} Plagues of Night is a Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel by David R. George III, published by Pocket Books in May 2012. It is the fifth novel in the Typhon Pact cross-over series. It centers around political intrigues between the Federation and the Typhon Pact on Deep Space 9 and in the Gamma Quadrant. Publisher's description From the back cover :The first novel in a two-part '' adventure set in the universe of Star Trek: The Next Generation!'' :In the wake of the final Borg invasion, which destroyed entire worlds, cost the lives of sixty-three billion people, and struck a crippling blow to Starfleet, six nations adversarial to the United Federation of Planets—the Romulan Star Empire, the Breen Confederacy, the Tholian Assembly, the Gorn Hegemony, the Tzenkethi Coalition, and the Holy Order of the Kinshaya—joined ranks to form the Typhon Pact. :For almost three years, the Federation and the Klingon Empire, allied under the Khitomer Accords, have contended with the nascent coalition on a predominantly cold-war footing. But as Starfleet rebuilds itself, factions within the Typhon Pact grow restive, concerned about their own inability to develop a quantum slipstream drive to match that of the Federation. Will leaders such as UFP President Bacco and RSE Praetor Kamemor bring about a lasting peace across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, or will the cold war between the two alliances deepen, and perhaps even lead to an all-out shooting war? Summary An attack on Utopia Planitia causes concern throughout the Alpha Quadrant, not least from Praetor Kamemor, who learns a Romulan ship took part in the operation without her knowledge. Sela convinces her the operation was ordered prior to them both taking office when in fact she was fully aware of it. When Kamemor uses Spock as an intermediary to arrange a meeting between the Khitomer Accord leaders and some of the Typhon Pact heads of state, Sela and Tomalak manipulate her into requesting both free trade and a joint mission of exploration. Meanwhile, Kasidy Yates has Kira ask Sisko to renew his relationship with his daughter if not her. Sisko begins spending time with Rebecca and puts his divorce from Kasidy on hold even though they continue to live apart. Sarina resigns from Starfleet Intelligence and joins Deep Space 9's security staff. She reports to security chief Jefferson Blackmer that she overheard Rahendervakell th'Shant, one of the Andorians who chose to remain on the station, apparently plotting sabotage but no-one can corroborate the story. When Blackmer investigates them both alone, Ro becomes suspicious of him in turn but all three are cleared. The Enterprise, which has recently thwarted Tzenkethi attacks on Federation supply ships, is assigned to explore the Gamma Quadrant alongside a Romulan ship, the Eletrix. Spock, who has decided the Romulans can continue the Reunification Movement without him, accompanies them as a Federation liaison with Tomalak filling the same role for the Romulans. Trok, the surviving member of the Breen slipstream research team, decides that Dominion ships would be more compatible with the drive than Breen ships, but is unable to replicate the components, instead suggesting stealing manufacturing machines from a Dominion shipyard. Having entered the Gamma Quadrant under guise of being a civillian ship, the Breen vessel Ren Fejin attempts to raid the unused but guarded shipyard on Overne III. They contact Tomalak on the Eletrix for help and the Eletrix crew fake their ship's destruction and prevent the Enterprise and the Robinson from communicating with Deep Space 9. The Ren Fejin crew are captured by Jem'Hadar, but the Eletrix crew take Laas hostage and force the Jem'Hadar to let them leave with both the Ren Fejin and the equipment they need. The Deep Space 9 crew discover a number of bombs planted in the reactor core and begin evacuating the station but, after experiencing a visions from the Prophets, Kira convinces Kasidy to stay on the station rather than leave on the . The Defiant detects the cloaked Eletrix exiting the wormhole with the Ren Fejin, then a second Breen ship and a Tzenkethi ship decloak, sparking a battle. The Robinson exits the wormhole to witness the destruction of first the Xhosa and then Deep Space 9. References Characters :Aleco Vel • Alizome • Aluura • Venalur Atreev • Aztral • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Beld • Jefferson Blackmer • Brathaw • Brestol • Brex • Broik • John Candlewood • Cardok • Cenn Desca • Jeannette Chao • T'Ryssa Chen • Jasminder Choudhury • Corskene • Corthin • Diveln • Dorlok • Sarina Douglas • Dree • D'Tan • Ravel Dygan • Kay Eaton • Dina Elfiki • Aldo Erdona • Etana Kol • Joanna Faur • Frool • Rakena Garan • Grimp • Haut • Hava Remaht • Philip Herthum • Hetik • K.C. Hunter • Cassie Johnson • Gell Kamemor • Kazren • Keln • Joralis Kinn • Kira Nerys • Letix Kortaj • Korvess • Korzenten • Kozik • La Dotio • Laas • Geordi LaForge • L'Haan • Ranos Malikan • • Luis García Márquez • Martok • McKeown • Denison Morad • Morn • M'Pella • Jang Si Naran • Alynna Nechayev • Pardshay • Jean-Luc Picard • Esperanza Piñiero • Preget • Quark • Ed Radickey • Radrigi • Catherine Rawlins • Retind • Krissten Richter • Rixora • Ro Laren • Anxo Rogeiro • Rom • Sela • Rahendervakell th'Shant • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivadeki • Skorn • Zivan Slaine • Sozzerozs • Spock • Wheeler Stinson • Taurik • Prynn Tenmei • Jasmine Tey • Tillek • Orventa T'Jul • T'Lesk • Tomalak • Torlanta • Tornot • Treir • Trok • Uteln • Vart • Elias Vaughn • Velenez • Venaster • Anlikar Ventel • Vonar • Vorsat • Worf • Kasidy Yates • Zeleer • Zelent • Zelk Acto Viri • Leonard James Akaar • Diana Althouse • Asarem Wadeen • Azeni Korena • Pascal Boudreaux • Corliad • • Beverly Crusher • Data • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Devix • Donatra • Xarian Dor • Eivos Calan • Eivos Audj • Evik Nath • Vic Fontaine • Ledanyi ch'Foruta • Galoren Sen • Elim Garak • Iliana Ghemor • Gorelt • Guinan • Hegol Den • Hiren • Kalena Hoku • Homer • Istani Reyla • Jack • Keer • • Lejuris • Tel Ammanis Lent • James Leyton • Aamin Marritza • Phillipa Matthias • Kaitlin Merimark • Neral • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Douglas Pabst • Pardek • Dalia Parks • Patrick • Gilmesheid ch'Pavarzi • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Ravent • Rehaek • Relkdahz • ch'Rellen • Jackie Robinson • Herbert Rossoff • Rozahn Kather • Benny Russell • Montgomery Scott • Selus • Shakaar Edon • Corvalet Sharana • Wayne Sheppard • Shinzon • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Jacob Smith • Sorilk • Stone • Tal'Aura • Taran'atar • Iravothra sh'Thalis • Thirishar ch'Thane • Jano Vellil • Enellis Vellon • Ventu • zh'Vesk • Corallavellis sh'Vrane • Winn Adami • Wyse • Kornelius Yates • Ykredna • Dorin Zhagan • Min Zife Locations :Ab-Tzenketh • Alpha Quadrant • Anwol Kaht • Arthur Trill building • Avenue Renak • Bajor • Bajoran sector • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Eneras • Beta Quadrant • B'hava'el • bridge • Broadway • Cailax Auditorium • Cardassia • cargo bay • cockpit • Cor'Lavet Park • Cort • Deep Space 9 • Dessica II • Galixori Canyon • Gamma Quadrant • Goventu V • Grand Assembly Chamber • Hall of State • Idran • Kendra Province • Ki Baratan • Laskitor system • Loren Sea • Manhattan • Mars • Ministerial Gallery • Orventis Arena • Overne III • Overne system • Promenade • Ravingian Mountains • Relvanek • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sierra sector • Sisko's house • Sol system • Starbase 39-Sierra • Quark's • Tavern on the Black • Terix II • Typhon I • universe • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vetruvis • Villera'trel • Yolja River Adarak • Alpha Centauri • • Ar'hael Desert • Alrakis shipyard • Alrakis system • Alva't'kresh • Andor • Apnex Sea • Badlands • Berengaria VII • Beta Antares • B'hala • brig • Corat • Corat III • Dartha • the Dawn • Devoras Division • Dodger Stadium • Dominion Headquarters • Earth • Ebbets Field • Endalla • Entelior IV • Ergol • the Falls • Ferenginar • the Flames • Gallitep • Garon II • Gavor Shipyards • Glintara • Grevven II • gymnasium • Hedrikspool Province • Helaspont Station • Hell • Khitomer • Korvale Ocean • Las Vegas • Laskitor III • Marlonia • Mirror universe • Museum of Innovation • New Zealand • Omarion Nebula • Paris • Portugal • Prentara • Qo'noS • Releketh Province • Replimat • Rigel Corridor • the Runners • Salavat • Salazaar Shipyard • Shikina Monastery • sickbay • Sidau • • Sol • Starbase 189 • Starbase 197 • the Tears • the Temple • Tholia • Tozhat Province • T'Pril's • Tri-Rho Nautica • Typhon Expanse • U.S. Temple • Val'danadex Trel • Vanadwan Monastery • Vela'Setora • Velestral colony • Venat'atrix Territory • Veridian III • • Zalda Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • escape pod • Frunalian science vessel • Gorn warship • Jorvan (Argelian freighter) • Ren Fejin (Breen freighter) • ( runabout) • ( ) • • Tzenkethi harrier • Tzenkethi marauder • Vexia (Romulan shuttlecraft) • ( ) ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • Chawla (Federation shuttlecraft) • ( ) • En'Vahj ( ) • Even Odds • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Khenn Ornahj • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Excelsior class) • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • Seyer • • Tomalak's Fist • • ( ) • ( ) • Vren-thai Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Bolian • Boslic • Breen (Amoniri • Paclu • Vironat) • Cardassian • Changeling • Corvallen • Deltan • Ferengi • Gorn • Human (Egyptian • Hawaiian • Malaysian • Portuguese • Terran) • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Klingon • Kressari • Lurian • Nausicaan • Orion • Romulan • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Vahni Vahltupali • Vulcan • Yridian Alonis • Angol'rey • Argelian • Argrathi • Ascendant • Bluegill • Borg • Eav'oq • Gottar • Overne • Parada • Petarian • Prentara • Prophets • Rakhari • Reman • Stakoron • Vorta • Wadi • Watraii States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Breen Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation News Service • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • Gorn Hegemony • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • Klingon Empire • Ortikant • Reunification Movement • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Special Research Division • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Technical Directorate • Tholian Assembly • Treasury Guard • Treishya • Triumvirate of Cort • Typhon Pact • Tzelnira • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Ministry of Commerce • Bajoran Resistance • Bank of Luria • Borg Collective • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Confederate Information Bureau • Congress of Economic Advisors • Continuing Committee • Department of the Exterior • Detapa Council • Federation Council • Federation Interstellar Affairs Department • Five Great Clans • Great Link • Hundred • Imperial Romulan State • Institute • Klingon Defense Force • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Ohalu • Oralian Way • Parliament Andoria • Patriarchy • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • aerologist • ambassador • • artist • astronomer • Autarch • bartender • cadet • captain • Castellan • centurion • chairwoman • chancellor • chemist • chief engineer • colonel • commander • commanding officer • counselor • dalin • director • doctor • Domo • Emissary of the Prophets • • engineer • ensign • Episcopate • executive officer • first mate • first minister • first officer • fleet admiral • flight controller • geologist • glinn • governor • Grand Nagus • high magistrate • illustrator • Imperator • junior officer • Kai • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • • minister • navigator • nurse • patriarch • pilot • policeman • Pontifex Maxima • Praetor • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Parliament Andoria • proconsul • publisher • science officer • scientist • security chief • security director • security officer • senator • sergeant • soldier • strategic operations officer • subcommander • sublieutenant • tactical officer • teacher • Thot • • uhlan • vedek • writer Science and technology :accoustic-dampening field • airlock • antigrav sled • antiproton • • atmosphere • atom • audio-dampening field generator • audio receiver • automated translator • autopilot • bio-matter • black hole • blood • bomb • bone • brain • carbon • carbon dioxide • carbon monoxide • catatonia • centimeter • chronometer • cloaking device • clock • coma • combadge • comm packet • comnet • companel • computer • constellation • dampening field • data canvas • data tablet • deflector • deflector shield • deuterium-flow regulator • diameter • disruptor • DNA • docking port • eclipse • energy • environmental suit • field generator • fire • flashcard • force field • fusion core • G2-class star • galaxy • genetic engineering • gravitic sensor • gravity • gravity field • hair • holodeck • hologram • holosuite • holovid • homing beacon • hour • humanoid • hydrocarbon • hydrosphere • ice • impulse engine • inertial damper • isolinear optical chip • jet pack • ketracel-white • kilometer • light-year • marker buoy • matter • medicine • meter • methane • micro-torpedo • minute • missile • monitor • navigational hologram • neural truncheon • oil • optical net • Orb of Memory • Orb of Unity • orbit • oxygen • padd • phaser • phase-transition • phase-transition inhibitor • phasing cloak • plasma cannon • plasma generator • polaron beam • positron • probe • pulsar • quantum slipstream drive • quantum stasis field • quantum torpedo • radiation • rainbow • rain • refresher • replicator • respirator • scanner • second • sensor • sensor buoy • silicon • skeleton • snow • space station • spotlight • starbase • starship • star • star system • stylus • subspace • subspace listening station • tachyon detection grid • Tholian web • thruster • torpedo • tractor beam • transporter • transporter pad • transport inhibitor • tricorder • turbolift • Tuvan Syndrome • universal translator • viewscreen • vocoder • volcano • Vulcanoid • warp core • warp drive • warp nacelle • wheel • wormhole Other references :2382 • 2383 • Advanced Tactical Training • Aldebaran whiskey • alien • alphabet • asteroid belt • autumn • away team • Bajor at Peace • Bajoran death chant • baseball • bath • Battle of Wolf 359 • boatswain's whistle • book • Borg Invasion of 2381 • boxing • bulkhead • candy • cane • canine • century • Charlotte's Web • City of B'hala • civil war • Class D planetoid • Class L • claustrophobia • clay • cobra • coffee • colony • conch • court-martial • dabo • dashiki • day • decade • diamond • diplomacy • distress signal • Dominion War • ''Even Odds'' disaster • Federation Standard • film • Finagle's Folly • flower • fruit • genocide • gestalus-ru • god • granite • graphite • grosz • hawk • helmet • herbal tea • homework • homeworld • "Horn and Ivory" • hospital • Iliad • Incredible Tales • insect • iron • juice • kali-fal • kava • Khitomer Accords • kiriliona • language • latinum • • library • magazine • magic • magnesite • manacles • marriage • martial arts • metal • millennia • ''moba'' tree • monoform • month • moon • Nascence • negro • nerak • Occupation of Bajor • pagh • paper • patriotism • photograph • planet • poetry • pooncheenee • pregnancy • Prime Directive • raktajino • • ''ravala'' tree • ravat • relen tea • reptilian • revitrite • rinculus • rock • ruatinite • saucer section • school • science fiction • sector • shore leave • Siluvian bubble ingredient • snowman • songbird • Spican flame gem • spider • spoonhead • spring • springball • summer • surfing • synthehol • Taguan amphora • tea • titanium • tree • Trixian bubble juice • tympanic tickle • Tzenkethi Cauldron • Tzenkethi War • uniform • Velderix Riehn'va • vintern • vodka • water • wine • winter • year Appendices Related stories * * }} * }} * |Rough Beasts of Empire}} * |Zero Sum Game}} * |Paths of Disharmony}} * Connections Background * Plagues of Night is the beginning of a two-part story arc by David R. George III and the continuation of George's previous Typhon Pact novel, Rough Beasts of Empire. * The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2014. It was translated by Christian Humberg. Images plagues of Night early cover.jpg plagues of Night without titles.jpg uSS Robinson.jpg defplag1.jpg t10plag1.jpg Timeline The novel runs from April of 2382 through August of 2383. It begins six years and three months after the final and two years and five months after the final . |nextMB = Zero Sum Game |timeframe = Timeframe8|primary = April 2382|date1 = April 2382 |nextdate1 = Atonement |prevdate1 = Atonement |date2 = June 2382 |nextdate2 = Zero Sum Game |prevdate2 = Atonement |date3 = August 2382 |nextdate3 = Seize the Fire |prevdate3 = Zero Sum Game |date4 = August 2382 |nextdate4 = Paths of Disharmony|prevdate4 = Seize the Fire |date5 = October 2382 |nextdate5 = Fallen Gods|prevdate5 = Paths of Disharmony|date6 = February-April 2383 |nextdate6 = Indistinguishable from Magic |prevdate6 = Indistinguishable from Magic |date7 = June 2383 |nextdate7 = A Pocket Full of Lies|prevdate7 = Indistinguishable from Magic |date8 = August 2383 |nextdate8 = Raise the Dawn |prevdate8 = A Pocket Full of Lies}} External link * category:Books Category:Crossover novels